Attack of the Five Foot Jello
by Sanguinary
Summary: What will happen when the wobbly desest meets the Hellmouth? Read all about it in this story! You will be amazed (or maybe you'll just be bored.) at this tale of love, hate and most of all........JELLO!.


Attack of the 5 Foot Jello  
  
Disclamer: Buffy and Co. belongs to Joss. Aladdin & The   
Return of Jafar belongs to Disney.   
  
Dedacated to my sister for her insperational reference   
to chicken.  
  
It was just another quiet night in Sunnydale. That is,   
if you happen to think that a few vampires and one demon   
is quiet. Buffy Summers was out protroling the graveyard   
with Xander and Spike. At the present moment, Spike and   
Buffy were involved in a discusion.   
  
"Blue."  
  
"Red."  
  
"Blue!"  
  
"Red!"  
  
"BLUE!"  
  
"RED!"  
  
"Keep it down! You're scaring the vampires away!"  
  
"......."  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Red."   
  
"All right!" Xander turned around and glared at the two,  
"What are you two fighting over."  
  
"Spike thinks that the red genie looks cooler than the   
blue genie!"  
  
"The Slayer here thinks that the blue wanker is cooler.   
But then again, she doesn't have much taste."  
  
"This coming from the vamp whose wardrobe is stuck in   
the 80's!"  
  
"I'll have you know that I look very good in it! At   
least I have some colour in my wardrobe. Not like the   
poof!"  
  
"Don't you drag Angel into this, bleach head."  
  
"Bleach head! At least I don't have to dye my hair to   
compensate for my natural stupidity like you."  
  
"Say that again and I'll stake you. I don't think that   
Giles will mind."  
  
"You won't. You don't have the stones."  
  
"You want to bet?"  
  
"Stop it!" Xander waved his arms in the air to get their   
attention. "If you want to fight instead of patrol, fine!   
Just let me go home first."  
  
Buffy and Spike turned to face Xander. "Fine," Buffy said,  
"Spike and I will finish patroling. You can go home."  
  
"See you later." Xander walked away and disapeared from   
sight. Buffy turned to Spike and frowned. "We really   
should get to work."  
  
"Fine," Spike took a quick look around and headed off in   
the general direction of the new burials with Buffy close   
behind.  
  
"Blue."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
On the other side of town, in a little red-brick house,  
there sat a family of four who had just sat down to their   
dinner. A chicken sat in the middle of the table. Beside   
it was the gravy and at the far end of the table was a   
tub with a top on it. As the family was saying grace,   
the tub's lid was pushed off. A pudgy tentical of red   
jello shot out and wrapped around the neck of the nearest   
person. Three other tenticals in different colors also   
shot out and wrapped around the other people at the table.  
As soon as the people stopped struggling, the jello started   
to swallow the people whole. Finding that the humans were   
too big to eat, the red, yellow, green and blue jello   
oozed out of the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Buffy and Spike were watching movies at Spike's crypt   
and were at the verge of total warfare when a knock at   
the door stopped their almost-fight. Spike stomped over   
the door and pulled it open. Outside it was the red   
jello. The jello reached out and tried to choke Spike.   
Luckly for Spike, the jello wasn't big enought to reach   
his neck. Instead the jello wrapped a tentical around  
Spike's knee.   
  
"Slayer," Spike turned around and pointed at the jello   
wrapped around his knee. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"Ummm...the blob?"   
  
"No, the blob was green. This is red."  
  
"It looks like.....jello."  
  
Spike reached down and pried the jello off his leg. The   
red jello tried to escape but Spike held on tight. He   
made his way over to the wood stove he had instaled and   
he set the jello in a pot of boiling water that had been   
started for hot coco. The jello dissolved, leaving   
sticky red water. Spike poured the water down the drain.  
Then he refilled the pot and put it back on the stove.  
  
Buffy picked up the remote and when Spike sat down, she   
pressed play.  
  
"That was easy."  
  
"I think the hellmouth is running out of out monsters."  
  
"Shhh. Aladdin's starting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The green jello oozed down the sidewalk. It hadn't see   
anything to eat but up ahead there was someone standing   
in an alley. The jello reached out a tentical and   
wrapped it around the person's ankle.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander was clutching a stake in his hand while he waited   
in the alley for whatever had been following him. When   
the tentical wrapped around his ankle, Xander did the   
one thing that anyone would do. He screamed and ran with   
the green jello hanging on for dead life. Xander kicked   
his leg and the jello went flying through the air. It   
hit the flashing lights outside of a movie store. The   
jello reached out and gripped a light bulb. The bulb   
broke and electricty surged though the jello. The jello   
melted and landed on the sidewalk. The bubbling goo   
slipped off the sidewalk and down through a grate into   
the sewer.   
  
Xander watched the jello dissapear and then he walked on   
by, pretending that he hadn't see it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The yellow jello was making it's way towards the bronze   
when it spotted two girls walking right into the jello's   
path. The jello oozed over to the girls and tried to   
swallow the one girl's tennis shoes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow was walking down the streets, talking with Tara when   
she noticed the jello that was wrapped around her foot.   
"Oh. Tara there is, well.... um.. I think it's... jello."  
Willow reached down and scraped the jello off of her foot.  
"I-I-I think I can g-g-get rid of it." Tara quietly said a   
spell and pointed a finger at the jello. A small flame   
started and then the yellow jello became a rageing inferno.  
Willow and Tara watched until there was nothing left of the   
jello except for some charred black stuff on the sidewalk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blue jello had moved away from town and was moving   
towards an unfamiliar sound. As it cleared the last hill in   
it's way, the jello saw the orgin of the sound and quivered   
happily. Up ahead was the ocean, which happened to look like   
a giant blob of blue jello. The jello happily oozed over the   
beach and towards the water. When it reached the waters edge   
the jello dived in and was quickly disolved.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the town of Sunnydale, Ethan stood there and listened   
to the death cries of the failed jello. He shock his head and   
looked at a list in his hand. He crossed off the first word.  
  
Jello  
Chicken  
Gravy  
  
"Well," Ethan smiled," I think that a demonic chicken would   
really stir this place up. I wounder what Ripper is doing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles was reading through a book siting on the table in front   
of him. He paused in his reading to reread one particular passage.  
  
"Demonic chicken?"  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  



End file.
